How did it come to this?
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Another HaruXM’iji fanfic! Momiji is stood on a bridge in a thunderstorm contemplating whether to jump or not. What has happened to make Momiji want to do such a thing? Find out… Yeah I know the summary sucks but the story will be better! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people!!! It's me again pinkpigeontowa with another MomijiXHaru fanfic (I really can't get enough of this pairing they are so cute!!!!) It's taken a while and some help from whitefeatherchangestime but finally I have finished the first chapter!!!! There are going to be about three chapters all together, maybe more depending on whether I can think of anything else to write about, and I will update the other chapters soon. For now, I hope you like this one and please review!!!

Pairing: MomijiXHaru

Rating: T (just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: I do not own Haru, Momiji or Fruits Basket cause if I did these two would defiantly be together!!!

Summary: Another HaruXM'iji fanfic!! Momiji is stood on a bridge in a thunderstorm contemplating whether to jump or not. What has happened to make Momiji want to do such a thing? Find out… (Yeah I know the summary sucks but the story will be better! Please read!!!!!)

Please enjoy!!!!

How did it come to this?

Chapter one

The little rabbit on the bridge flinched and shook as another rumble of thunder was heard over head. It was well past midnight, but Momiji Sohma wasn't going home just yet, partly because he no longer had a home to go back to. Through deep brown eyes, Momiji gazed into the fast flowing river before him, separated from him by only a twenty foot drop. It was dangerous to be stood on the narrow edge overlooking the river, but in Momiji's mind it was perfect, a quick easy way to forget about everything that had happened to him.

It hadn't started badly. The last few years of his 'new' life had been brilliant up until that very morning. He had been so happy living in his apartment with... Momiji couldn't bring himself to even think THAT name anymore. The one he had trusted the most, his own lover, the one he would have done anything for, had betrayed him. Momiji hated him for it, more than that, he hated himself because... because he was still in love with him. After what Haru had done with THAT WOMAN, Momiji still loved him with all of his heart.

He no long could tell which drops were rain and which were his own tears as they hit the water, but in a few moments, it wouldn't matter anymore. A twig got caught in the strong current and was pulled under the water for a brief moment before resurfacing for a brief moment. Momiji imagined himself as that twig, being bashed against the riverbanks, pulled along by the current.

'Just one more time,' Momiji thought to himself, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes, his usual happy and hyper self long gone, 'One more time tell me, how did it come to this?'

_Flash back_

_Momiji raised his hand to shield his face from the morning sun streaming in through the window._

'_We need to get some thicker curtain,' Momiji thought rubbing his eyes and looking down at the mass of black and white hair before him. Hatsuharu was led next to Momiji with his head resting on the smaller boy's chest, his arms wrapped possessively around the rabbit's tiny waist. Momiji smiled at the sight of his sleeping lover and stroked the cow soft spiky hair. _

_Haru murmured something inaudible and tightened his grip on the smaller male, raising his head to gaze sleepily at his rabbit. Haru moved from his placed on Momiji's chest to lie next to him, bringing Momiji closer to himself and burying his face in the boy's feather like golden hair, trying to go back to sleep._

"_Haru-chan we need to get up now," Momiji said lifting his head to look up into Haru's closed eyes. His face looked so peaceful and Momiji felt bad for having to disturb the other boy's sleep._

"_In a bit," Haru murmured groggily. Haru had never been much of a morning person._

"_But we'll be late for school Haru-chan and we'll get in trouble," Momiji said, trying to wriggle out of the ox's tight grip._

"_Don't care," came Haru's sleepy reply, ignoring the fact that the rabbit was trying to get away from him and tightening his grip on the younger boy, "Want to stay where, M'iji."_

_After a few minutes struggling, Momiji finally managed to break free of the cow's death like grip. He tumbled out of bed and stood staring down at his lover. Haru's eyes shot open when he felt Momiji's warmth leave him. _

"_M'iji," Haru growled demandingly, "get back into this bed right now."_

_Momiji giggled and turned his back on the taller boy. "Make me," he said playful before speeding from the room, Haru following closely behind. _

_*****_

_A half hour later Momiji and Haru skidded into their classroom, late as usual. Their teacher gave them a dirty look over the top of his glasses and the two boys took their seats, Haru at the back by the window and Momiji on the other side of the room. _

_Another boring day for Haru. Maths, science, history, Haru worst subjects. The ox would have gone to sleep but the sight of Momiji sat upright, copying everything that the teacher wrote on the board and raising his hand to answer questions was enough to keep Haru awake. A sudden idea struck him and he began scribbling frantically on the corner of the paper in front of him. He tore the section out of his book, crumpled it up into a ball and when the teacher's back was turned, threw it across the room to Momiji._

_Momiji jumped slightly when the paper ball landed on the table in front of him but knew straight away who it was from and smiled. He hid the scrunched up paper from his teacher and opened it under the table, his smile widening at what it said._

_Rin in her own words had the displeasure of sitting next to her ex's new lover and read Haru's note over Momiji's shoulder her eye narrowing at what it said._

M'iji,

Meet me at the ice cream parlour after work, my treat!!!

Love you

Haru.

_M'iji smile widened and he turned round in his seat to nod at Haru, who smiled in return. Rin's eyes narrowed as a plan formed in her mind to break the pair up._

_*****_

_Momiji could hardly concentrate on his work that evening. He just gazed out of the window dreaming about his date tonight with Haru. He was delighted when his boss told him he could leave early and rushed home to change. _

_*****_

_Haru sat at the table nearest the window in the ice cream parlour checking his watch and the window every other second. He knew Momiji didn't finish work until six and he would want to go home and get changed before coming down here but Haru was still excited. On the table in front of him sat a large ice cream Sunday with all of Momiji's favourite things; strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, cherries and sprinkle, and two spoons for the both of them. It had been a while since Haru and Momiji had last gone out together as both had been busy with school work and Momiji was away most evenings with his job, so Haru felt that he needed to treat his lover._

_Haru sat up straighter, a smile forming on his face when the ice cream parlour door opened, but the smile soon left his face and his eyes widened with shock and hate when he saw Rin walking towards him. She sat opposite him, smiling seductively. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Haru growled at her, his hand clenching into fists._

"_Just passing," the horse replied, picking up the spoon and taking a mouthful of the ice cream Sunday, "You looked lonely so I thought I'd come and join you." Haru looked at Rin properly. She was wearing a low cut black top and tight fitting black trousers, not the sort of thing someone would wear if they were 'just passing'. "Has he stood you up then?" Rin said, pretending to care._

"_No," Haru said, staring up and down the street before checking his watch again, "M'iji will be here in a minute. What do you want anyway?"_

"_You," Rin whispered, gazing at Haru and placing a hand on his knee under the table. _

_Haru tensed and moved his leg away from the horse's touch. "I'm with M'iji, Rin. I don't want you and I never did. I am gay, Rin, you need to understand that."_

"_He has you brain washed Haru, you don't really love him." Rin suddenly grasped Haru's hand over the table when she saw the rabbit turn the corner at the end of the street. 'Just a few more seconds,' Rin thought to herself, 'a few more seconds and he's mine.'_

"_No he hasn't!" Haru was starting to get angry now. He pulled his hand from the horse's grasp and it curled back into a fist. "I love him. He loves me. Nothing you or anybody else says or does is every going to change that!" A smile had crossed Rin's face. Momiji had reached the ice cream parlour and had seen her. He was frowning as he walked slightly faster. When she looked back at Haru he too was frowning. "What are you smiling a….ump!"_

_Rin slammed her lips against Haru's as the rabbit came level with the window. Haru eyes closed as he tried to pull back but Rin fisted her hands in his hair, holding him in place. Her tongue forced its way into Haru mouth and when they both broke away they were panting._

"_Oops," Rin said with fake innocence staring out of the window. Haru was angry, furious but still he turned his gaze to the window and his heart broke._

_Momiji was stood the other side of the glass. There were tears streaming down his face and his arms were hung limply at his side. His teary eyes fixed on Haru's when the ox stared back at him. "M'iji," Haru whispered, getting to his feet. Momiji shot of down the road, crying wanting to get as far away from Haru as possible. After shouting at Rin until his throat hurt, Haru quickly followed him._

_**********************************************************************************_

Dun dun daaaaaaaaa!!!! *dramatic music*

Sooo, what did you people think of it?? Please let me know!! Even if it's bad I don't mind, let me know so that I can improve!! As I said at the top the other chapters will be up pretty soon (that means when I have finished them which could be a while as I have no idea what to write!!!)

Now do be a big big favour and press the review button and tell me what you think!!

'til next time!!

Pinkpigeontowa


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!! Pinkpigeontowa where for the second chapter of "How did it come to this?" thanks to all those people that read the first chapter and a huge tank you and a hug to all those who commented!!!! And how this is the second and possible last chapter (if I can think of more ideas then it will be longer). So that's get this thing rolling!! By the way the first part is still a flash back!!

Pairing: MomijiXHaru

Rating: T (just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: I do not own Haru, Momiji or Fruits Basket cause if I did these two would defiantly be together!!!

Summary: Another HaruXM'iji fanfic!! Momiji is stood on a bridge in a thunderstorm contemplating whether to jump or not. What has happened to make Momiji want to do such a thing? Find out… (Yeah I know the summary sucks but the story will be better! Please read!!!!!)

Please enjoy!!!!

How did it come to this?

Chapter two

_Momiji ran as fast as his legs would go. Tears were streaming down his face and not far behind him he could hear Haru's pounding footsteps following him._

"_M'IJI!" Haru shouted, desperate for the rabbit to stop so that he could explain, "M'IJI PLEASE! IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!"_

_Momiji didn't listen. He knew exactly what he had seen; he wasn't stupid or as innocent as he had once been. 'Haru's with Rin,' the rabbit told himself as he darted round a corner into a back alley, 'I get that but, did he have to tell me in such a way as that?!'_

_Momiji knew that Haru could outrun him any day, but he wanted to get as far away from the other boy as possible so he would have to keep to the back allies and hope that he would lose Haru._

_*****_

_Haru's heart broke more and more as he called to his lover to stop. The rabbit just wouldn't listen to him and really, he had good reason not to. Haru cursed Rin for once again trying to break him and Momiji up but more than that he cursed himself for letting it happen. He truly had no feelings for her and could see why he once had. She was horrible, vindictive (1) and more than that, more than anything else, she hurt Momiji. Haru may have been able to forgive some things, but anyone who hurt his M'iji deserved a one way trip to the darkest depths of hell. _

_Haru cursed again, aimed at the sky this time. It was starting to get dark as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, leaving a pink and red tinge to the sky. Momiji didn't look like he was about to stop, in fact he had quickened his pace as a soft rumble of thunder sounded not too far away. They had been running for a while and Haru knew that the other Sohma's would start to get worried if the two of them weren't home soon._

_As the first drops of rain fell onto the running pair, Haru watched as Momiji disappeared around a corner and quickly followed him before stopping dead. The street was deserted. Haru was panting for breath as he desperately gazed along to darkening street as if the answer would just pop up in front of his face. Momiji was nowhere to be seen and even the sound of his running footsteps could no longer be heard. A short way down the lane was yet another side alley and seeing as Haru had no other option, he made towards it quickly._

_He failed to hear the soft sobs and whimpering coming from a door way, not three feet from where the ox had been standing mere seconds before. There Momiji sat, curled up in a ball, crying into his knees and shaking whenever the thunder rumbled overhead._

_*****_

_Momiji half staggered down the road, completely soaked and utterly worn-out. It had been raining for about two hours now and he had been walking all that time. As soon as he was sure Haru had passed, he sneaked out of his hiding place and back in the direction he had come. At first he had headed back to the Sohma estate, but then realized that Rin and (when he had given up trying) Haru would be there, so had decided against going home. Then there was Shigure's house but Momiji knew that Shigure would phone the main house and tell them where Momiji was and Haru would want to come and explain but Momiji really could deal with all that right now. So with nowhere to go and no one to help him, Momiji went to the first place that came into his mind. The park. _

_*****_

Momiji shook himself out of his thoughts, not wanting to remember all the pain and hurt he felt when he saw Haru, the one and only love of his life, kissing Rin. Instead he turned his attention to the flowing river before him. He watched as the torrent of fresh rain water gushed underneath the bridge he was stood on, sweeping up bits of twigs and leaves as it pasted and carrying them along with it.

'I wonder what its like,' Momiji thought to himself, 'To be carried along by such a strong current, thrown and bashed against the river banks and rock, pulled under the water…'

The wind blew and made the swings in the park behind the young rabbit move and creak. Momiji turned to watch them, a small sad smile on his face. He stood for a while remembering all the good time he had had with his family, not just Haru but Kyo, Yuki, Kisa, Hiro. This had been the place those eight years ago that Momiji had first developed feelings for Haru as he watched him, Kyo and Yuki play a game of tag whilst they were out on a picnic. Then, six years after that he had admitted his feelings for the taller male, terrified at the time that Haru would reject him. The ox had only just broken up with Rin and Momiji was scared that Haru would laugh at him and bully him for being gay. But he hadn't. To Momiji surprise and utter joy, Haru had returned his feelings, smiling softly as he whipped the tears from Momiji's eyes and holding him in his safe, strong arms whilst he asked Momiji to be his. Delighted, Momiji had said yes and they had shared their first kiss together, in each other's arms.

But now it seemed that Haru had only been using Momiji to get Rin back, not caring about the rabbit's feeling, only about his own desires. All those kisses and caresses that had seemed so genuine, so loving at the time now felt hallow and empty. Momiji felt dirty and betrayed, hating himself for ever thinking that someone like Haru could really, truly be in love with someone like… someone like… him. He could imagine Haru and Rin laughing at him for being so stupid, a freak for what he was.

Unable to think about _them_ for much longer, Momiji instead chose to think about his family. He may have not had a good life, being a member of the zodiac curse and all but he had a wonderful family that he loved very much. Even Shigure, who could be the biggest pervert in the world at times, had a special place in the young rabbit's heart. But Momiji knew that not even his family could get him through this. He had been so hurt, so devastated and distraught by the night's events that nothing could get him through it. He'd miss his family more than anything else.

Momiji knew what he had to do. If Haru didn't want him, then Momiji didn't want to live. He wouldn't be missed by anyone, as no one really cared for him. He had been alone most of his life and now, at the young age of just eighteen he would die alone. His family may be upset to start with but they'd soon move on. And this way Rin and Haru could be happy together and Momiji would have to put up with seeing them together.

Taking one last look around the park to say good bye to the place he had spent most of his time as a child and to make sure he was alone, Momiji climbed over the railing that separated him from the fast flowing water some twenty feet below. He stood on the narrow ledge and gripped onto the hand rail tightly. Silently he said a last good bye to everyone he had met in his life and all the places he had been to. He sent up a silent prayer that his family would be safe and happy and one day his younger sister Momo would know the truth about who he had been.

Momiji closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as the world around him sped up at his dropped down towards the water. He released his grip on the hand rail and took a step forward, off of the ledge.

_*****_

Haru had spent the last four hours searching for his lover. It was cold, dark and stormy; three of the things that he knew Momiji hated the most. The ox had phoned home and Shigure's house a number of times to check if Momiji was there but always ignored any questions they asked. By the sound of their voices he could tell that they were worried and probably would have come out to search for the two you males, but Haru would go home unless Momiji went with him.

After losing the rabbit in the alleyways, Haru had gotten completely lost. He continued to call the younger boy name but never got a reply. He could no longer hear any sounds from Momiji and his heart was hurting painfully from worry. He had gone round and round in circles for hours searching desperately for the one he loved but never saw him. He tried to call Momiji but either the rabbit was ignoring him on purpose or his phone was off because Haru never got an answer.

Haru was cold and tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into and nice, warm, soft bed and fall asleep with Momiji safe and sound in his arms. But he had to keep moving, he had to find Momiji. Haru had checked all of the places he knew Momiji liked, the ice cream parlour he had been at earlier, the hot springs, all of the shops that Momiji bought from everywhere but all had no signs of the younger male. Haru had been running the whole time and was starting to feel ill when he thought of one place he hadn't checked, one place that meant a lot to both of them. Haru couldn't believe he had not checked the park earlier. It was the place where Momiji always went when he wanted to be alone to think. A smile spread across Haru face at the thought of seeing Momiji again soon and he set of at a faster pace than ever to get to the park.

Minutes later, Haru arrived. He bent double and panted, trying to get his breath back. Once he was able to, Haru gazed around the park, his heart dropping further. The park was empty, the field deserted, the only thing moving was the swings creaking in the breeze. No one was there apart from Haru and the figure stood on the bridge.

Haru's heart throbbed with joy when he recognised that figure as his Momiji. The rabbit was stood looking at the water, leaning against the rails as if he was about to … jump.

"M'IJI!" Haru screamed as that thought came into his mind. He was filled with fear seeing Momiji stood so close to his river's edge. "M'IJI! PLEASE DON'T!"

Haru was too late. Before the words had left his mouth, the rabbit released his grip on the rail and jumped.

_*****_

Momiji was sure he had heard someone shouting, seconds before he hit the water. The rush of air as he sped down was surprisingly refreshing back the impact on the water made his skin hurt and bruise. He was drawn under the current immediately and couldn't help but gasp in shock, allowing all the air in his mouth to escape and water to rush in. At first he tried to fight it, but then he remembered that this is what he wanted and tried to relax. His tiny and somewhat fragile body was dragged along by the strong current of water, dashed against the river banks and pulled down to the river bed.

Minutes after entering the water, Momiji was feeling weaker from lack of air and shock. He could feel the life leaving him, his eyes where drooping and his already blurry vision was going dark. Just before he blacked out completely he was sure he heard a muffled splash and a figure swimming towards him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him back up to the surface. Momiji didn't fight. Momiji couldn't fight. He didn't have the strength to. He just let the strong arms carry him and the darkness surge in.

_*****_

Haru didn't think of his own safety as he dived into the water after Momiji. All he was thinking about was how he couldn't lose Momiji no matter what. As he entered the water his limbs threatened to freeze with the shock but he forced himself to get to Momiji. The water made his vision blurry but he just managed to make out Momiji's lifeless body only a few feet below him. When Haru was close enough, he wrapped both arms, tightly around Momiji and pulled him towards the surface, holding his limp head above the water whilst scrambling towards the river bank. He grasped hold of a low hanging branch as he pasted it and used it to help him pull himself and Momiji out of the water.

As Haru gently led the smaller male down on the grass, he noticed that the rabbit was neither moving nor breathing. Panic hit him and tears forced their way to his eyes. The sight of his lifeless lover was almost too much for him to bear but Haru couldn't tear his eyes away. He began pumping the boy's chest, trying to get the water out of his lungs and air into them. He bent his head down and gave Momiji mouth to mouth, trying to get him to breathe again. He barely heard Hatori and Shigure shouting his name as he continued to breathe life into his lover.

_*****_

….and we'll finish there.

I am so sorry to anyone that likes Rin!!!! Please don't hate me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So what did you think of this chapter? It wasn't meant to be this long but oh well!!! There defiantly will be another chapter which almost defiantly be the last. As always I would love it if you could review and tell me what you thought, no matter how terrible!!!

I will update the next chapter as soon as I can!!

'til next time!


End file.
